By Your Side
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: A nice little home for all my Sonaze One-Shots. Nothing above T, though. ONE-SHOT ONE: I'd Die For You


By Your Side

**This is what happens when I get the new Sonic comics.**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, nor do I own the game company Sega. This story is revolving around the pairing Sonaze, so don't like, don't read!**

Blaze knew she wasn't going to get out of this alive.

She was struggling to hold back the impact of an explosion, created by Eggman of course. The explosion was massive, made to be a trap for Sonic and her. He had been sighted the area, walking into the abandoned building the two were in at this moment. Sonic was standing behind Blaze, not taking his eyes off of the explosion. Even now Blaze could feel her strength beginning to leave, knowing that it would be impossible to escape now. The last thing she could do was save Sonic. "S-Sonic! I can't hold it! Get out of here!" she yelled at him, turning her head. Sonic was immediately on his feet, standing right next to Blaze.

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" he said, meeting her gaze.

"Please Sonic, I'm not going to get out of this alive. The least I can do is be sure that you'll live through this. Just leave me!" she told him, tears starting to trickle down her face.

"Blaze…I'm not going to leave you like this. Not again." he said, a determined look set on his face. He wiped away her tears and she looked directly into his eyes.

"Sonic please, I can't hold it back anymore. This is your last chance. I…I don't want you to die here…Please…Leave me to die…" she told him, her strength almost completely depleted.

"I'm going to stay right here. You aren't going to do anything. This is my own choice, and I'm willing to stay here with you." he said, closing his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable. Blaze's hand slowly fell to her side as she copied his actions. Her hand, moments before the explosions full force hit the two, lashed out and intertwined with his as their worlds were engulfed in flame.

"_I won't leave you again…If I die, I'll die right here…At your side until the end…_" that was the last thing either of them heard before the world went dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A day later, Tails, Cream and everyone else came to the ruins of the building to pay their respects. "Wow…I never imagined that it was _this _bad." said Tails, almost tripping over a piece of metal. Cream was looking around the area, trying to spot her two friends. She, unlike everyone else, believed that they had somehow, miraculously survived. Walking into the remains of the building, Rouge and Knuckles went up to what was left of the second floor while everyone else continued searching for Sonic and Blazes bodies. Cream went down to a small crater alongside Tails, looking under sheets of half melted metal for their two friends. Finally, at the corner of the crater, Cream saw a familiar purple tail.

"Found them." she whispered to herself. She slowly approached the two bodies, grimacing when she saw them fully. They were incredibly burnt, but otherwise not too bad. Tears welled up in her eyes when she noticed their calm looks, guessing that they knew what was coming and accepted it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw they were holding hands. "Miss Blaze said she had a crush on Mister Sonic…I bet she'd be happy she died holding hands with him…" she thought aloud. Making sure nobody noticed her, she picked up a tattered and half burnt bed sheet that must have been discarded there and covered up the bodies. She turned, still smiling at her friend's happiness in the afterlife, and walked away to join Tails again.

…**I cried. I literally cried half way through writing this and had to take a break. In case you don't really get any of this little one-shot, allow me to explain.**

**1: Eggman is spotted entering an abandoned building.**

**2: Sonic and Blaze are asked to investigate and leave towards the building.**

**3: Eggman had planted a bomb there as a trap for Sonic, ready to end him once and for all.**

**4: Blaze tries to use her pyrokinesis to hold back the explosion, fails to do so.**

**5: Sonic and Blaze die side by side.**

**6: A day later, the Sonic crew shows up to pay their respects for the two and search for Sonic and Blazes bodies.**

**7: Cream finds the bodies and, knowing that the two must be happy together, covers them up and leaves without saying a word.**

**Hope that helped. Anyways, R&R, and AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH WHY DO I HAVE TIME FOR THIS BUT NOT THE NEW CHAPTER OF TWO BEASTS WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
